Lovely
by Gangnam Gokuu
Summary: It doesn't matter if you call her Valese, Paris, Palace, Paresu or any other name. She is lovely!


Humming a happy tune and slowly shaking her head to the imaginary beat, Paresu found her self being unable to choose between his two favourite flavours. She wanted to bake her always hungry boyfriend a nice cheesecake for their third anniversary, since the boy had an incredible sweet tooth, she wanted to give him either a strawberry cake or a chocolate cake.

"I'll just put strawberries on top, he'll like that for sure!" concluded the happy brunette. She could only imagine what his reaction would be as she serves him the delicious treat. Maybe he would give her a kiss, she blushed lightly at the thought of the feel of his lips upon her own. Joining many other sweet ingredients, four boxes of red strawberries sat atop.

Because of Goten's incredible eating habits, she decided to make a colossal cake, with all his favourite fruits. Placing the products on the conveyor belt, she smiled at her self. She had practised a few days ago with the recipe her mother in law provided. Though the two were a bit suspicious about each other, they learned to accept and love each other later. After Chi-Chi found out the two had similar interests, her thoughts of Paresu being the typical city girl faded.

Paresu went to great distances to satisfy her boyfriend, hunting the dragonballs to with his niece was a good example. The woman was very eager to please the man of her affection, but Goten was a bit too hasty with some things. He wanted to touch her, she let him, but there was a line she drew, a line he often tried to blur. Pure and innocent was the way she wanted to present herself in a white dress when she would get married.

He would have to deal with that, she hoped so that he would understand.

"I should buy him some praline bonbons too, he loves those." she suggested to no one in particular. Their anniversary was tomorrow, she planned on having him come over, preparing dinner for him and then presenting her cake. She figured food was somewhere high in the top ten things he loved in life. Paresu blushed a bright shade of red as she pictured their evening.

The brunette couldn't help but wonder what he had planned out for their evening together. Maybe he bought her jewelry or perfume, like he did last year. She wouldn't mind, since she loved both. The woman was happy with nearly anything. He could give her an old carton of milk and she would find out a way to see it as a token of love.

Maybe instead of the golden necklace she received last year, he would give her a beautiful ring.

"Hmm, a ring?" Paresu thought, her umber eyes widened. She stood still, the plastic bag containing her purchased goods dropped out of her hand. Her hands went directly to meet mouth as she realised what was likely to happen. Goten never gave her a ring before. He wouldn't pop the question just yet, would he?

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, clutching her fast beating heart. The brunette quickly scooped up her belongings and ran in the direction of Sindra Gardens, the neighborhood she lived in. The woman soon arrived at apartment complex, her cheeks red from exhaustion and her vivid imagination. Her boyfriend kneeling, saying those five magic words she waited for all her life.

_"Paresu, will you marry me?" asked the demi Saiyajin in that soothing voice she loved so very much. He took her hand and slid the loveliest ring she had ever seen around her finger, his black eyes bore into hers as his palms massaged hers._

The joyfull expression never left her face. Her eyes twisted shut as she screamed, "Yes!"

The girl leaned against the closed door, melting. Her knees gave in, causing her to fall. She never minded that, she was too happy. The door she failed to unlock herself, suddenly opened. Her half lidded eyes stared into spindrift orbs instead of those black ones she adored so much.

"Res, what are you doing?" asked Marron, cocking her eyebrow. With her hair sprawled all over the welcome carpet, the older woman did nothing but stare in front of her. Not even trying her best to attempt some kind of movement. She just laid there, slowly rubbing her flushing cheek. The demi android adjusted her cap blouse and kneeled.

"Nothing, just-" she inhaled, "dreaming."

The blonde laughed heartily at her answer, pulling the brunette's limp arm, "Get up, you loony."

* * *

_She is the only GT innovation I like._


End file.
